1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst composition for preparing norborene-type homopolymers or copolymers, and more particularly to a process for preparing norborene-type homopolymers or copolymers using an in-situ catalyst composition.
2. Background of the Invention
Polynorbornenes have high temperature resistance and high transparency. In addition, polynorbornenes with particular functional groups are valuable in optoelectronic products. Therefore, it is very important to develop a catalyst suitable for preparing norbornene-type homopolymers and copolymers.
Many researchers have used various metal catalysts to synthesize norbornene-type polymers. For example, Goodall et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,819 use [allyl-Nixe2x80x94COD]+ (weakly coordinating anion), wherein COD=cyclooctadiene. Lipian et al. in WO 00/20472 use [(Rxe2x80x2)zM(Lxe2x80x2)x(Lxe2x80x3)y]b[WCA]d, wherein [(Rxe2x80x2)zM(Lxe2x80x2)x(Lxe2x80x3)y] is a cation complex where M represents a Group 10 transition metal; Rxe2x80x2 represents an anionic hydrocarbyl containing ligand; Lxe2x80x2 represents a Group 15 neutral electron donor ligand; Lxe2x80x3 represents a labile neutral electron donor ligand; x is 1 or 2; y is 0, 1, 2, or 3; and z is 0 or 1, wherein the sum of x, y, and z is 4; and [WCA] represents a weakly coordinating counteranion complex; and b and d are numbers representing the number of times the cation complex and weakly coordinating counteranion complex are taken to balance the electronic charge on the overall catalyst complex. A representative example is (allyl)palladium(tricyclohexylphosphine)triflate. Sen et al. in WO 01/21670 use (L)2Pd(R)(X) and Lxe2x80x2Pd(R)(X), wherein L is a monodentate phosphorus or nitrogen ligand, Lxe2x80x2 is a bidentate phosphorus or nitrogen ligand, X is an anionic group, and R is an alkyl or aryl group. A representative example is (PPh3)2Pd(CH3)(Br).
However, the catalysts used in the above patents are a reaction product of different components. Procedures for isolating the catalyst are required, causing inconvenience.
The object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst composition for preparing norbornene-type homopolymers or copolymers. The catalyst composition is in a mixing state of each component, rather than an isolated state of the reaction product of each different components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing norbornene-type homopolymers or copolymers. Norbornene-type polymers can be directly synthesized using the above-mentioned catalyst in situ. Since the catalyst composition needs not be isolated and can be directly used in situ, the procedures are simple and costs are saved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst product for preparing norbornene-type homopolymers or copolymers. The present invention also provides a process for preparing norbornene-type homopolymers or copolymers using the catalyst product.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, the first kind of catalyst composition includes the following components: (a) a transition metal compound of ML4, wherein M is a Group 10 metal and L is a neutral electron donor ligand; (b) a hydrocarbyl halogen containing a double bond or a triple bond; and (c) a salt of a non or weakly coordinative anion that can replace a halogen bonded to a metal. The catalyst composition is in a mixing state of components (a), (b), and (c), or in a mixing state of a reaction product of components (a) and (b) together with component (c).
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the second kind of catalyst composition includes the following components: (a) a transition metal compound of ML4, wherein M is a Group 10 metal and L is a neutral electron donor ligand; and (c) a salt of a non or weakly coordinative anion that can replace a halogen bonded to a metal; and optionally (e) a solvent containing a halogen atom. The catalyst composition is in a mixing state of components (a) and (c), or in a mixing state of components (a), (c), and (e).
The two above-mentioned kinds of catalyst compositions can be used to prepare norbornene-type homopolymers or copolymers in situ.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the catalyst product is a reaction product of the following components: (a) a transition metal compound of ML4, wherein M is a Group 10 metal and L is a neutral electron donor ligand; (b) a hydrocarbyl halogen containing a triple bond; (c) a salt of a non or weakly coordinative anion that can replace a halogen bonded to a metal; and (d) a proton source provider that can react with an eta-3-propargyl group.